Gargoy & Thundercat: Stone Thunder
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This takes place after Mum-Ra lose to Lion-O yet again; An is banished once again by the ancient spirit of evil for yet another failed attempt to destroy new thundera and not obey them when he was told to destroy the book of omens when he had the chance..
1. Evil Never truly gone

Thunder flashed across the black stone shards of the fallen pyramids of Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living, on Third Earth and New Thundera. His evil essence still polluted those very areas…now, and probably forever – even after his banishment from New Thundera and Third Earth by the spirits of evil for his failures of not being able to defeat the ThunderCats goodness. However…In the depth of darkest space, Mumm-Ra had found a place where he could call home and regain his lost powers.

On the lost moon of Plun-Darr, Mumm-Ra found himself a savage place three times larger than any of the other moons that circled New Thundera. Mumm-Ra could sense the dark energies and death that had transpired on this moon – several of the main reasons that knocked it loose from the orbit of the original Thundera a millennium before its destruction. Mumm-Ra knew he needed to lay claim to this evil place so he could regain his lost glory. So with the last of his dwindling energy, he summoned it up inside of himself and used it to create a crimson pyramid from the blood covered stones that surrounded him. Mumm-Ra incorporated the skeletal remains of the long dead Lunatics and Mutants were incorporated into the pyramid's structure to ensnare their wandering spirits so he could grow stronger from their undead evilness.

Mumm-Ra let out an evil laugh as he entered his new home. Upon entering the tomb chamber, a large cauldron sat in the center – as did a new sarcophagus. No longer did the pyramid house the four statues of evil which Mumm-Ra depend on for aid and power. Instead in their place stood four obelisks constructed from the bones of the dead. Mumm-Ra could see the spirits of the slain circle them; he could feel their strength and evil feed his decayed husk more than the spirits he cowered to in the past ever did.

With this newfound power and darkness flowing through his long undead veins Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living, pledged an oath to himself. He would return to Third Earth and New Thundera; he would bring them the chaos they so deserved and with that, prove to the Ancient Spirits he no longer needed them. He would purge the universe of the ThunderCats, as well as those whom had banished him to the depths of oblivion. Mumm-Ra raised his decayed hand, causing the cauldron to bubble and turn.

"First, I need new and more…_reliable_ minions to serve me."

Mumm-Ra approached the cauldron, summoning his newfound power, and said:

"Powers of evil and darkness within my decayed soul…embody this cauldron with the power I need to find someone with the darkness and evil I desire. To build me an army that can end the ThunderCats reign of Goodness."

With these words the cauldron exploded to life as the energies Mumm-Ra gave it searched across the universe and dimensions for such a person. It did not take long before an image appeared to Mumm-Ra of a man sitting in laboratory filling beakers with different fluids. Mumm-Ra could sense the man's evil aura just from the view his cauldron gave him. This only made him want the scientist more, even before he saw the scientist's creations. Mumm-Ra listened and watched as the scientist filled a syringe with some kind of fluid mix.

"Mr. Xanatos may no longer wish to make scientific history with my creations, and Thailog may be gone, but that will not stop Dr. Antoine Sevarius from achieving scientific immortality with his creations."

And with that Mumm-Ra witnessed Sevarius plunge the syringe into the body of an unconscious young boy; this excited the evil mummy as he waited to see what would happen. Mumm-Ra didn't have to wait long before he saw the child's body contort and twist as wings sprouted from the boy's back. The chamber was filled with the child's screams as Mumm-Ra laid witness to the child's metamorphosis from human to winged beast. The images of winged men and women fighting the ThunderCats, in the air and on the ground, filled the brain of Mumm-Ra cackling as the image faded from his cauldron. Mumm-Ra walked away from the cauldron and towards his sarcophagus. He let out a small creepy laugh as he spoke to himself:

"Once I am fully recharged I will have to arrange a meeting with the good doctor about a cat problem."

With that, Mumm-Ra slid into his sarcophagus and let out one last, long laugh as the lid scraped shut.

Beta Reader: Wings of Avalon


	2. Third Earth Arrival

Meanwhile on New Thundera…

The ThunderCats were welcoming their first visitors from Third Earth for the celebration of the defeat of Mumm-Ra, and a new beginning for a golden age on both planets with no threat of evil to return any time soon. Lion-O and Cheetara stood at the entrance way for the arriving ship from Third Earth. It had been some time since they had seen their friends. Lion-O felt himself smile slightly as he heard the familiar air lock sound indicate that the ship had safely coupled with the docking bay, followed the rush of air as the doors of the ship slid open. But before Lion-o could greet their guests he found himself wrestled to the ground and being licked across the face. This was followed by a gruff sounding individual shouting,

"No Snow Meow; get off of Lord Lion-o before you injure him!"

Lion-O only let out a laugh before saying,

"It is alright Snowman. If I couldn't take a tonguing by Snow Meow I have no right to call myself Lord of the ThunderCats. Anyway, he only happy to see me after so long since last we meet."

Lion-O pushed the large snow cat off of him gently before return to his feet then patting it on its head. As he looked up he smiled at Snowman, who seemed a little under the weather – most likely the turbulence of his first space voyage. Lion-O gave Snowman a hug as he heard two young women's voices; this caused Lion-O to look over Snowman's shoulder. As he saw Willa and her sister Nayda getting off of the ship, they both seemed energetic and clamoring to one another about their first trip off of Third Earth.

"Tygra told me the first time would be an experience I would never forget and I think he was right Willa…my body is still vibrating from the takeoff."

"I know Nayda. It will be an experience that will stay with me for the rest of my life."

The two women noticed Lion-O and Cheetara and waved at them before joining the group. After the two of them came some Berbills, Bolkens and Wollows; all of whom seem pleased for arriving safely. Once everyone was off the ship Lion-O smiled at them all and then said,

"Welcome friends from Third Earth to New Thundera. We hope you all enjoy your stay here. The transport will take us to Cats Lair, where you will be able to settle in the rooms we have prepared for you and to get ready for the celebration."

Lion-O and Cheetara led the group to a vehicle that was a larger version of a Thunder Tank, this one meant for personal transport. As everyone found a seat and the doors closed, the vehicle roared to life and moved forward on its way to Cats Lair. Lion-O and Cheetara watched their friends, happy to be there and experiencing the sights of New Thundera. As the vehicle sped up slightly it startled a flock of multicolored birds. They flew into the air, causing a beautiful sight. Lion-O heard Willa and Nayda gasp in surprise, which made him chuckle to himself.

Beta Reader: Wings of Avalon


	3. Evil Meets Evil

On the lost moon of Plun-Darr…

The wild life – or what amounted for wild life on the chaotic miniature planet – scurried for cover as lightning and thunder burst around the crimson pyramid of death. The sarcophagus lid slid open, and an ancient mummy stepped out looking fully rejuvenated….as rejuvenated as an eons old mummy might look. His evil aura resonated off of the walls of the tomb, making the trapped spirits in the chamber wail and churn around the four obelisks. Mumm-Ra raised his boney hand to the side of the cauldron before he said to himself, intoxicated by his new found power,

"It is time to summon the good doctor."

Mumm-Ra raised his hands, causing the cauldron to burst to life; his eyes gleamed with avarice as he spoke his incantation while channeling the power he was taking from the way ward souls of the dead into the cauldron.

"The powers of darkness and evil that exist in my blighted and rotting soul and in this accursed place. I Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living, use your power to call across time, space, and dimensions to summon the one called Antoine Sevarius to me."

As Mumm-Ra finished his last word, the cauldron exploding to life with black flames erupting from it. As the flames died down, a man lay unconscious in the bone dry cauldron. Mumm-Ra laughed slightly at the man who started to stir his eyes opened, a look of fear came across Sevarius' only encouraged Mumm-Ra to more fear into this pitiful little human. In his coldest voice possible Mumm-Ra spoke.

"Good evening (more sinister?), Dr. Sevarius. I have a job for you, my good doctor. One I think you will find most interesting…suited to your…_unique_ talents. I want you to design for me creatures that can defeat a plague to my existence…they call themselves Thundercats."

Mumm-Ra saw what he need to know; he had Sevarius as a lackey the moment the gleam of avarice appeared in the human's eyes. The need and want to defeat this challenge put before his intelligence. Sevarius stood up and brushed himself off before looking the Mummy in the eyes with a self-serving smug smirk on his face.

"Tell me more."

Mumm-Ra motion to Dr. Sevarius to get out of the Sevarius got out, it refilled itself with a dark, murky fluid. The ancient being of evil pointed to the liquid. As Sevarius looked towards it, a series of images appeared in the pooling liquid. Mumm-Ra smiled slightly as he saw the avarice inside Sevarius grow. Mumm-Ra stopped the images, and the two locked gazes once more before Mumm-Ra spoke.

"I'll provide you with everything you need from this dimension _and_ yours."

These words made the mad scientist perform a double take for a brief moment, but the offer intrigued him too much. Sevarius looked around before speaking to the mummy-like creature before him.

"I'll need a laboratory of some kind built to my specifications. And I'll need some raw material from here and from my home dimension…namely creatures called gargoyles."

Mumm-Ra smiled.

"I think I can arrange all of that."

The chamber crackled with Mumm-Ra's dark energy, dancing madly across the walls and around Dr. Sevarius. Mumm-Ra mind linked with Sevarius and began to construct a lab inside of the pyramid that would fulfill his needs and the job he had ahead of him. Mumm-Ra looked at the scientist and raised a boney hand, causing torches to suddenly burst into life down a far corridor.

"You should find everything you need. We will gather the raw materials you will need after you familiarize yourself with your laboratory, doctor."

Sevarius knew better then to argue, having dealt with homicidal mad men in his past. He nodded to the mummy then made his way to his new lab.

Beta Reader: Wings of Avalon


End file.
